Jason and Dick
by MyLittleRobin
Summary: Jason had a bad night, so when he woke up to Dick cooking for him, he doesn't know how to react. No pairings. Fluffy. Rated T for Jason's mouth. Takes place when Dick is still Batman. Oneshot.


Jason had a bad night. He missed the drug dealer he was aiming for and the bullet ricocheted and flew through his arm. So, not only did he miss a guy (he _never_ misses) he ended up hitting _himself_. Demon Spawn was gonna have a field day with this when he found out.

Jason fell asleep after bandaging his cut and having a smoke, expecting the next day to be just as bad. He was proven wrong when he woke up to the smell of frying bacon.

Jason got up and walked over to the kitchen, cautiously peeking in. He didn't know what he felt when he saw Dick there. He usually immediately reacted angrily, but today Jason felt strangely... happy.

Strange.

Jason walked into the kitchen and Dick looked up, putting his spoon in the batter bowl. A delighted grin spread across his face as he immediately engulfed Jason in a bone-crushing hug. "Morning, Jay-bird!" He said, annoyingly happy.

"Morning, Wingnut." Jay muttered to the smaller man.

"I'm making pancakes and bacon, coffee is on the table." Dick turned back to flip both the bacon and the pancakes.

"You go shopping or something?" Jason asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee and taking a sip. "Shit, Dick, this coffee is good."

Dick replied without turning from his task. "Of course it is, Alfred made it."

Jason nodded, taking another sip. "So you here to talk me out of killing or something, Dickie-bird?"

Dick looked back at him. "Nah, not today. Maybe tomorrow though, Jay, never fear!" He smirked deviously.

Jason shrugged. "Whatever."

Dick took the pancakes and put them on a plate while putting the bacon on a different one before starting another batch.

Jason groaned. "Just _serve me breakfast!_ "

Dick chuckled. "Someone's being a fat ass this morning. And no, I won't serve breakfast until I'm ready."

Jason growled. "Dickhead." He took another sip of coffee, basking in it's deliciousness.

" _Real_ original, Jay-bird." Dick smirked back at him.

"How's being the Dark Knight doing?" Jason asked.

"Surprisingly good. Damian hasn't tried to kill anyone in a while. Alfie and I are real proud." Dick said, flipping the pancakes and bacon.

"What about the Replacement?"

"Timmy? He's doing alright, still a little hurt over being replaced himself."

"He's _not_ welcome to join this little club or whatever we have going on." Jason muttered.

Dick glanced at him over his shoulder. "And ruin me and you time? Wouldn't dream of it, Jaybird."

Jason felt the tips of his lips tug upwards and quickly took a sip of coffee. Dick pretended he didn't notice.

"So, how are thing over here on your end?" Dick asked.

"Decent. Accidentally shot myself in my arm yesterday." Jason _definitely_ didn't say that so Dick would fuss over him, because he _definitely_ hated Dick's touchy-feely side. Obviously.

Dick turned around after turning the stove on low and demanded to see it. When he saw the clumsy bandage job, he gently unrolled the bandages and went to grab some supplies from around Jason's scattered apartment. He came back with a sterilized needle, some thread, another bandage, painkillers, and some antibiotic cream. He kneeled next to Jason and stitched the wound, put the cream on, bandaged it correctly and gave Jason the painkillers.

"Thanks." Jason grumbled, swallowing the pills dry, and then taking a sip of Alfred's coffee to get the taste out of his mouth.

Dick smiled brightly up at him. "Any time little bro." He said, going to put one last batch on the pan after taking them off. Jason noticed instead of 3 or 4 pancakes, Dick made a big one.

"You're smaller than me." Jason protested weakly.

"But I'm older." Dick rebutted.

"Screw you."

Dick just winked back. Jason rolled his eyes.

"What about your girlfriend?" Jason asked.

"Babs is doing fine, thank you." Dick smiled, flipping the food as they sat in a comfortable silence.

"When did you become a master cook?" Jason questioned.

"Since Alfred." Dick looked back at him with a 'duh' look.

"Right, right, who else." Jason nodded.

"What about you? Meet anyone at your 'secret bar'?" Dick asked, returning to the food.

"One girl. But I don't know about her, I'm kinda dead so I can't really have any relationships. At least serious ones." Jason sighed. Dick took the bacon and put it on a plate with the rest while putting the big pancake on a separate plate and taking out some syrup, seeming to start a sort of design on the pancake.

"Aw come on, just serve the bacon at least!" Jason muttered.

"Hmmmm..." Dick seemed to contemplate as he worked on the design that he refused to let Jason see. "Nope. Can't do it. I'm almost done, so patience young one."

Jason huffed. "Dick."

"Again Jason? I thought you didn't like using the same insult twice in an hour." Dick smirked at the pancake as he started the finishing touches.

"You're right. Bitch." Jason grumbled

"Ouch, I'm hurt." Dick chuckled. "Done! Here ya go." He said placing the big pancake in front of Jason and putting the other two in the middle of the table.

Jason looked down to see Dick had wrote him a message with a smiley face underneath it. _Happy Birthday Jay-bird._

Jason looked up at Dick's face. He had completely forgotten, yet Dick hadn't. He had, in fact, drove all the way here and made breakfast just for this occasion.

Jason abruptly got up and walked over to Dick. "Thanks." He grumbled under his breath, giving him a quick hug before returning to eat the feast prepared for him.

"Any time, little bro."

 **I'm doing a disclaimer down here, because I can. Disclaimer: I do not own Batman.**

 **Just had this random idea and wanted to expand upon it.**

 **Please review, I accept just :) or :(!**


End file.
